The Smart and The Brave
by AccioWingedCarbuncle
Summary: Charlotte 'Charlie' Reade isn't the average Amity girl that you would come across; she's different from the rest. Smart and Brave. (Will include a bit of EricxOC. Still deciding on if this fanfiction will be held in Tris' initiation or Four's initiation, so ideas will be appreciated :D)
1. Chapter 1 - The Test

"Charlotte, it's time to get up!" I heard my mother call to me. I groan, rolling onto my side. My alarm clock is telling me it's 6:30 in the morning; I have to get up now to get to school, or at least my aptitude test. Just one thing I hate about living in the faction that I am in.

Amity. Although it is a beautiful place, we are place just outside the fence that surrounds our city. We are kind, peaceful people who don't like physical or verbal fights. I don't really fit into this way of life though, and my parents know it. There have been copious amounts of times where I have been dragged into a white room and injected with the peace serum. God, that serum is awful. Dizziness and craziness are the outcomes.  
One minute I would be yelling at one of the guys my age and the next I'll be injected with this serum, going crazy and saying things like _Oh, I'm awfully sorry about nearly chocking you to death. I don't know what came over me; I hate these fights. _Which, I can say, I don't.

After getting ready for the day, wearing the usual yellow dress (which in fact I hated) with red shoes and a cardigan, I thunder down the stairs, saying goodbye to my family. I normally catch a ride with one of the other Amity school kids or farmers who need to go into the city, so waiting around for my friends has become a second nature to me. I see a red truck pull over a few feet away, seeing Sarah in the front with her dad.  
"Get in then silly!" Sarah giggled. That's another thing I dislike about this faction: giggly girls. I walk to the back of the truck and pull myself in. All of the trucks that we use are pretty big, and for a short person like me, they're hard to get into.

The ride to 'school' was as it normally is, Sarah in the front swapping conversations between me and her dad, and me daydreaming out of the window. By the time we get to the school with the rest of the Amity lot, Dauntless arrive. And boy, are they awesome.

Dauntless. I have no idea what their compound looks like but it has to be pretty amazing. They're brave and courageous, being like the police for our little city. Instead of wearing red and yellow, specific Amity colours, they wear black clothes, have piercings and tattoos and have the best hairstyles anyone could lay their eyes on. Oh, I do hope my aptitude test comes back with Dauntless.

"I don't know how they could do that!" Sarah loudly whispers into my ear. I shrug, pretending to agree with her, but really? I don't. I look over at the other factions. Abnegation, Erudite and Candor.

Abnegation. I know from seeing glimpses of their area that they live in small cramped houses. They wear grey, although I am unsure why. I think it has something to do with the fact that they are selfless and helpful. They help the Factionless, who have no home and have no role to play in this city. It's nice what they're doing, and I understand why but I don't think I'd fit in that faction. It's too plain. That, and there has been rumours that Marcus Eaton has abused his son, Tobias. Maybe they're not all that selfless…

Erudite. The smart, the intelligent. Us Amity depend on the work and success of the Erudite. If we didn't have them, farming would be a lot harder. They wear blue and all have glasses, making them look a bit too nerdy for their own liking. I did have some classes with this guy from Erudite, but he always picked on me. I think Eric was his name.

Candor. The honest. They never lie about anything. They wear black and white clothes and are the snobbiest, loud-mouthed people I know. Yeah, needless to say I don't think Candor is 'my thing'. I don't really have much to say about them other than the fact they annoy me.

We waited awhile for our names to be called, sitting in the main hall of our school, Sarah and I talking about the test itself under hushed voices. We only looked up when we heard _Sarah Brian and Charlotte Reade_. Our names had been called.  
We walked over to the testing rooms, along with 8 other members of Amity. I looked over at Sarah, smiling slightly at her before the doors opened and the test began.

The room was quite small, but what made it look bigger was the fact there was a huge mirror from ceiling to floor on one of the walls. I looked over to the middle of the room through the mirror and saw an Abnegation lady waiting patiently looking at the other walls. Abnegation don't like looking at their own reflection; it's vain, which goes against the whole being selfless thing they have going on. I walk over to her, smiling slightly like I did when I last saw Sarah walk into her room.  
"Hello," the lady said with a smile, "I'm Natalie and I shall be assisting you through the test."  
"Hey," I muttered. The lady – Natalie – pointed over to the seat in the middle of the room. I sat on the chair (which looked too much like a dentist chair) and lay back slightly.  
"You are to drink the serum that I am about to give you," she smiled, attaching wired things to my head, "when the simulation is over, you shall know what faction is best suited for you." I nodded slightly, taking the little glass containing a clear liquid and drank the substance. My eyelids felt heavy, so I shut them, making everything go black.


	2. Chapter 2 - Cheese or Knife?

When I open my eyes, I'm still sat in the chair. I look over to the mirrored wall and see multiple reflections of myself. I turn around, seeing that all of the walls where, in fact, mirrored like the feature wall. In the many reflections, I noticed two bowls behind be: one had cheese in and the other had a knife.  
"Choose one." A voice echoed. I turned around to see if there was anyone there, but there was no one else other than the reflections of myself. I look to the bowls again. Cheese or Knife. What do I do?  
"I don't understand," I stutter, "Why exactly?"  
"Just choose!" The echoing voice shouted. I grabbed the knife out of one of the bowls and turned around as if to say _There, I did it okay?_ There was a dog behind me, a wild one, one that looked like it was going to kill. I looked at the dog, slowly lifting my hands. The beast growled, moving towards me slowly, like it was making some form to tactic. _Think, Charlotte, think!_ As the dog lunged forwards, the knife slipped from my hands. _Shit. _I grab the front legs of the dog, remembering what was said in school once about dog attacks and what to do with them, and pulled the legs apart. There was a horrible crunching sound, indicating that the sternum and rib cage of the dog had cracked, splitting open the dog's heart, lungs and other vital organs. The animal went limp as the scene faded black.

I opened my eyes to a very stern-looking Natalie. Abnegation never has that facial expression. Did I do something wrong?  
"You're results," She started, "Weren't as I expected them to be." I look at her, moving my head to the side slightly.  
"What do you mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"You're Dauntless," Natalie sighed, "And Erudite," Wait, what? Two factions? That's not possible. "You picked up the knife, hinting that you are a Dauntless instead of the cheese which would have meant Amity," Natalie stated, "And you dropped the knife, but still managed to 'kill' the dog, with the knowledge you have previously learnt. You used your brain. Others in times like that would be too panicky, to rash about that situation. You kept your cool and used your brain. Erudite."  
"How is that even possible?" I ask, looking confused  
"They call it Divergent," Natalie says in a hushed voice, "And both factions you are suitable for are dangerous for a Divergent to be in."  
"Why?"  
"Because it is," She sighs, "I shall make your results come out at your first faction that was selected, Dauntless. I would suggest staying in Amity, but I doubt you will do so." I sat up and got out of the chair, walking to the door. "Oh, just another thing," Natalie said, "Good luck with the Choosing Ceremony tomorrow."  
"Thank you." I smiled.

Divergent? What is it? How does she know what it is? Does everyone know? Why is it so dangerous?

**A/N: It's a short chapter I know, sorry about that :L Anyway, if anyone can help me decide whether this can be through Four's initiation or Tris' initiation, let me know! I'm still undecided! Either way, I think I can get a fanfic out of it! Constructive criticism and Reviews are welcome here :) **


End file.
